Panic
by iloveethementalisttt
Summary: Meggie is waiting for her ride from the game. Afraid that she is being watched, she calls her boyfriend. in Panic, she dials the wrong number and gets Lisbon's phone. Will the team be able to find the girl before its too late? Story for MissNitaGirl!
1. One Mistaken Call

**authors noteee:** this story goes out to MissNitaGirl! she guessed the right answer for the 'Moksha!' chapter of the story 'Hey, Look! Strawberries!", and gave me this story idea to write out for her. It is from her collection, and she was planning to write it, but sadly couldnt get them going. i am verrrrrry happy that i get the job of turning this idea into one kickass storyyy! she had many other good ideas, but i picked up this one immediately, and turned it over in my head for about 3 days. and now, im proud to present, chapter one of 'Panic', idea by MissNitaGirl, writing by me, and (hopefully) some BETA FISHIIIE ACTION from the loved Habeous Corpus, my beta from many other stories.

**yeahh, buddy; heres a disclaimer for yeahh. **we had to write a story about what we would first do if we ruled the world in English on Monday, and i wrote about how i would make Teresa and Patrick kiss, Grace and Wayne get married, bring back Boscoe and Minelli, and make Cho dance around singing 'Eye of the Tiger' in his underwear all day. in my adrenaline rush of excitement, i forgot to mention that it was all mentalist based, and my teacher had no clue who or what i was talking about. this is proof that i dont own the mentalist, or the amazing characters. alright well im about to piss in my pants right now so any errors, blame them on this PMSing bladder of mine, lol.

**1. One Mistaken Call**

Her heart was about to pound out of her chest right now. Her friends had already been picked up; it was just her standing outside; alone. Meggie's curly brown hair was blowing around her face, making it hard to see the man sitting in the car, near her. Meggie's full name was Maya Margret Vaughan, and nobody knew how she got the nickname Meggie out of that one. Either way, the name fit for the spunky 15 year old girl, with her bright green eyes and a smile that could warm your heart. Meggie was short for her age, and gives the word 'stumpy' a much better meaning.

Right now, she was wishing that she hadn't worn the Diadora shorts to the soccer game tonight. Her legs were getting chilly from the spring night's air, and they were also 'not fingertip length', as their school principal would say. She was wearing a light blue fitted Northface jacket, and she kept pulling the sleeves down over her thumbs, so that she could grip her fingers around the cuff, feeling safer.

The man kept staring at her. He looked to be in his 30's, with shaved brown hair, and a pale face. He had a light moustache on his upper lip, enough to give you the creeps.

_Where the Hell is Johnny? _Meggie thought. _He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!_

The creeper car's headlights turned off, and he looked like he was about to get out of the car. Meggie then dialed Johnny's number with trembling hands. The creeper car's door opened, and the man stepped out of the vehicle.

The phone rang 3 times, before a womans voice answered.

**TBC, my babes:D**


	2. The Search Begins

**a/n: so basically, i realised that my authors note and disclaimer were longer than the actual story for lastt chapter! my bad, hahhh.:/ either wayy, guess whos back? my AH-MAZIING beta fishiee, Habeous Corpus! so this chapter might have proper grammar, or punctuation for once(; again, story for MissNitaGirl. (by the way, i didnt pee in mah pantts) skilllll:D my knees still messed up, so no soccer tournament for me:/ but fanfiction writing!:D happy turkeyy dayy, also!!!**

**disclaimer, trickkk!: if i owned them, Patrick Jane would have put those dumb Twilight Vampires under hypnosis a loooong time ago, and they would all be dying in a really big hole as we speak. seeing as twilight is still making dumb girls scream, that is proof that i dont own the mentalist:/.**

9:13pm, April 21, 2009

Oakridge High school

"CBI, Agent Lisbon speaking." A woman's voice said into the phone.

"Who is this?" Meggie said, very confused.

"This is Agent Lisbon, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Meggie! Where is Johnny? Why do you have his phone? What's going on? Are you with the police? I need help!" Meggie's panicky voice replied.

"I don't know a Johnny, I think you might have the wrong number. And what's wrong? Are you in danger?" The woman's concerned voice replied.

"Yes. There is a man, and I'm alone and he is coming towards me and he is a creeper! I can't get in contact with my parents..." Her voice trailed off.

"Sweetheart, are you there? Can you hear me?" The line clicked off.

***

9:15pm

CBI Headquarters//The Office of Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon

Lisbon stood up, and ran out of her office, holding her cell phone.  
"I need a trace on this number, now!" She yelled to Agent Cho.

"A girl is in imminent danger, we have to find her and get to her!" Teresa's voice sounded like she was trying to keep calm, but was tensing up fast.

Cho typed a bunch of things into the computer, and then an image of the area pulled up, with satellite cell towers popping up on the virtual map of California. Red circles were forming around towers, and pinpointing the girl's triangle location.  
"Got it, boss. Looks like the call was placed somewhere between Oakridge Highschool and Oakridge Hospital."  
"That's it! She sounded like a young teen. It has to be the highschool!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"Cho, stay here in case we need another tracing on the girls number. Van Pelt and Rigsby, I want every house door knocked on within a 5-mile radius of the school, and Patrick... Patrick, you just stick with me."  
Patrick sat up, a goofy grin on his face.

***

9:14pm

Oakridge High school

Meggie hung up the phone when the man got to her.

"Sweetheart, it's not safe to be out here alone at night." The salacious man looked her up and down.

"I know, but my mama will be here soon." Meggie did not make eye contact with the guy, and pulled her jacked tighter around her body.

"Are you cold? Look at your legs; they are bare! You have very pretty legs, you know." He smiled lustfully, and took another step closer to her.

"You know, I think I would like it if you left. You are creeping me out, honestly." Meggie frowned at the man.

"You know, I think I don't really care." He grabbed her arm and yanked her fiercely towards him. She screamed, and he hit her in the head and put a hand over her mouth. Fighting hard, Meggie kicked and thrashed furiously. When the man had dragged her out to his car, he gripped on arm around her waist, and another opened the door. At this time, Meggie whirled around and kneed the man in the crotch- hard. Howling in pain, he dropped Meggie's waist, and fell to the ground. Meggie immediately turned around and sprinted away from the car, as fast as possible. She leaped over some bushes, and ran straight into the road.  
"Help me! Help me, please! Somebody help me!" She screamed, almost to the point of tears.

Her wavy hair was fluttering behind her. She looked behind her, to see the creep stand up and attempt to chase after her. Meggie immediately cut across to the field, and ducked down, crawling up against the side of the ditch, following the path alongside the road. Once she had hit the woods, she climbed back onto the road, and began to sprint.

***

9:43pm

Oakridge High school//Parking Lot

"What have we found?" Teresa walked up to two uniforms.

"CSU found blood, probably the perp's. Also some hairs and fibers in the car, along with someone else's hair, probably the vic's." One of the boys said.

"Thanks, guys. Keep it up." Teresa smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. She would not rest until she found this girl, who had contacted her by mistake. Just then, a car pulled up the crime scene tape. A thick woman stepped out of the car, with short and spiky brown hair, and a worried look on her motherly face.

"Where's my Maya Margret?" The woman exclaimed in fear.

Teresa walked up to the woman, and let her under the tape.

"Who is Maya Margret?" Teresa held the woman's trembling shoulders.

"Oh, sorry. I mean, Meggie. I think I might be the only one who calls her Maya Margret." She said, shaking still.

"And who are you, exactly?"

"I am Maya's English teacher. I looked at Maya Margret as if she was my own child. Such a sweet baby, my Maya Margret. You have to find her! She is a fighter, she will last." The woman was looking worried, but found comfort in her own last words.

"We will find her, we will." Teresa pulled the woman into a hug.

***

9:47pm

Red Road, Oakridge

He had caught up to her.

Meggie was sitting in the back of the man's car, with her hands and legs bound together with plastic ties, and duct tape over her mouth. She was resisting against the ties so much, that they were beginning to cut into her skin, causing a mean throbbing pain. She was glaring at the man; she was so pissed that she was practically seeing red. The man pulled over the car, and turned it off. He turned around to look at the girl, only to be welcomed to a death glare.

"Alright, bitch, when I take of this tape, you best not scream, or it might just be the way you use your last breath. Understood?" The man leaned back, growling at the girl.

She glared for a moment, before nodding her head curtly. He pulled off the tape, and she immediately let out a howl.

"You bastard!" She screamed at him.

"Bitch, I said don't scream! You busted my balls, literally. You will pay for that, later."  
" You damn pervert! You enjoy raping teenage girls? You got some kind of fetish? Freak." She spat.

"Bitch, I don't want a damn thing to do with you. It's the boss who wants you." His eyes narrowed.

"I want to meet this cold bastard, and hopefully I'll get a chance to castrate this salacious SOB."

The man chuckled. "Oh boy, Red John is gonna get a run for his money with you, bitch." He made it sound like he was complimenting her, which maybe he was.

She let out an over exaggerated sigh, and flopped her head back on the seat.

***what sound does a live turkey make on thanksgiving? guess right, and you win a blueberry waffle.***

**gobble gobble! that means review in turkey.**


	3. Connections

**a/n: sorry, ive been grounded! sneaking on the computer isnt easy, and trying to write a fanfiction is even harder! no spell check or betas. keeping it short till grades come up, gotta go. lovee: kathrynn, iloveethementalisttt.**

**April 21, 2009 11:32 pm, Oakridge Highschool Faculty Parking Lot**

"Cho, any more information?" Teresa asked impatiently.

"Sorry, boss. Meggie is still M.I.A." Cho said, typing on his laptop.

Teresa groaned, and walked over to Rigsby and Van Pelt. Grace was talking to Ms. Griffin, Meggie's teacher; Wayne was talking to a tall man, who was wearing a blue Oakridge Highschool sweatshirt and jeans.

"Meggie is such a sweet girl. I'll be the first to admit that she speaks her mind a lot, and doesn't let other people be the judge of who she is. I'm sure she has formed enemies, but someone bad enough to do this? I don't think so." Ms. Griffin was tearing up.

"So you don't think it could have been a student here? Maybe a teacher?" Grace asked gently.

"No, our students aren't smart enough to do this, honestly." She said bluntly. "And most of the teachers love her, and those who don't are the ones that get the blunt side of Meggie. Again, nobody here would do this..."

Lisbon turned and told Rigsby to go and talk to the uniforms and see what they had found.

"Hi, sir, I'm Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon." Teresa said, shaking the man's hand.

"James Golden, Meggie's spanish teacher. She was such an amazing girl..." His blue eyes showed extreme sadness.

"She is a great student. She isn't lost forever. We will find her, Mr. Golden." Teresa put a hand on the man's shoulder as she walked past him. She walked over to the road, and stood there, staring past the road into the vast land ahead.

**11:32 pm, Red Road, Oakridge**

"Jordan, hand her over." Said a man outside the car.

The man opened the back door, and pulled Meggie out by the plastic ties around her wrists. Her breath hitched, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She stood up, and immediatley did a 360 scope of the area. She was on a road about three blocks from the school; one right in the woods. The other man grabbed Meggie by the arm, and turned her to face him. He preused the girl, examining her dirty legs, and her poison-shooting eyes.

"Hmm. And you think that Jane will be able to make this connection?" The man asked.

"Yes sir. As soon as he figures out who her mother is, it will all make sense."

"And what about Lisbon?"

"Agent Lisbon will quickly figure out how we have kidnapped Minelli's niece. After all, she has seen little miss Maya Margret a few times before."The man's creepy smile crawled across his face.

Meggie's eyes widened. She finally knew where she had recognized the name Lisbon. And Jane, they must have been talking about Patrick Jane! The man who made her mother go to rehab! She hated and loved that man. She hated him, because now she had to live with her verbally abusive A-hole father. And she loved him because now she didn't ever have to worry about her coming home one day and finding her mother dead on the floor. Thankfully, her english teacher was like a mother to Meggie. Ms. Griffin was always there for Meggie, even when she didn't want her to be. She hadn't said much yet, but she really appreciated all she had done for her.

The man pulled Meggie's arm and pulled her to the car. He allowed her to seat herself in the back of the car, and then shut the door.


	4. Plan Omega

**A/n: merryyy freaking early christmas! happy late hannukah, mazeltov, whatever floats your boat. i WOULD be the one who comes down with strep on christmas eve day, duhh. its 3 am, on christmas eve day and i am practically coughing up a lung, and my tonsils are frekaing bowling balls on fire. sorry for lateness of chapters, if you have been keeping up with the knowings, you know ive been GROUNDED! dont you just hate interims? or progress reports... whatever they are called. or maybe yall in other states dont have those. do you? let me know, im very curious as how to overthrow North Carolina schools next. this may be it. either wayy, you should read this short shitty story and review it because uhm, i have connections with santa and YOU WILL get coal if you leave a crap review. mhmm im like the north pole mobb. **

**April 22, 2009 4:33 am, 3425 Redbridge Dr. **

"Sit." The man barked. Meggie obeyed, and took a seat on the deep red couch.

"How long am I going to be here?" Meggie looked up at the man questioningly.

"Well, little miss Meggie, you will be here until we can get your little friends Patrick and Teresa in here!" The man exclaimed.

Meggie kept her expression neutral, though she knew those names rather well.

"What? Who? What the Hell do I have to do with these people?!"

"Oh don't play dumb, you brat! You know... auntie Teresa? And of course, Patrick, the reason you are living with your abusive daddy dearest? Yes, you do know them." He sat down next to the girl and grinned lasciviously.

"Yeah. But you never answered my question, dumbass. Why am I here?" Meggie screamed at the man's face.

"That's none of your business."

"Jackass."

"Bite me."

"Gladly!" and just like that, Meggie's teeth were piercing Red John's arm skin. He howled like a baby, and jumped up. He slapped the girl, and gripped the bloody arm. Meggie was just smiling at the man.

**4:33 am Oakridge Highschool// Parking Lot**

Minelli came up and put his hand on Teresa's shoulder. She turned around and faced him.  
"Teresa, go home. There is nothing we can do anymore for now. Get some rest." He held her fatherly.

"Me? What about you?" She chuckled. "I think you need to go home and rest, I'm worried about you."

"Well, somehow I figure you are already too deep in this. And we both know how well Meggie can hold her own." He chuckled at the thought at the little angelic demon, raising Hell for her captors.

"I'll tell you what... how about we go grab some coffee, and then promise me you will take a nap back at the headquarters. Okay?" Lisbon smiled at him.

"Only if you'll promise the same."

And then they were off.

**5:41 am, 3425 Redbridge Dr.**

Red John was napping on the couch, and Meggie was sitting on the floor, planning out her next move. She crawled behind the couch, and into the kitchen. She picked up the phone, and dialed a number she knew would help save her.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Minelli! It's Meggie. Be quiet." Meggie whispered, almost crying with joy.

"Meggie, oh sweetie, it's so good to hear your voice." His voice choked up. He heard a woman in the background, but couldn't make a connection yet.

The voices in the background talked for a bit, and then a woman came on the line.

"Meggie, its Agent Lisbon, from the phone call earlier. Do you know why you recognized me?"

"Uhm, no I don't. But I did recognize you."

"I work with your uncle. I'm your old Auntie Teresa."  
Meggies eyes widened. Auntie Teresa was her best friend whenever she came and saw her uncle at work. She hadn't seen Teresa in forever!

"Oh my God!" Meggie heard rustling in the room.

"Shit! Auntie Teresa, tell my Uncle that we are initiating plan Omega. He will understand. Don't hang up! Gotta go. Love you all!" And Meggie set the phone next to the counter on speaker, hidden.

***okay, i couldnt resist* **

**-whats the difference between a Mercedes and a golf ball? Tiger Woods can drive one more than 200ft. **

**-18 holes wasn't enough, Tiger?**

**-Whats the difference between Santa and Tiger Woods? Santa stops after three ho's(:**

**more jokes? press the prettyyy green button and inform me and my sick selff(:**


	5. One Step Closer

**a/n: hola, como estas? me llamo kathryn. well, here is chapter five, and another tiger woods joke at the enddd. baha. well, read and review!!**

**_*joke credits go to Habeous Corpus, my beta fishie._**

**5:50 am, California Bureau of Investigation Headquarters// Office of Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon**

"Teresa, my baby girl is alive." Minelli said, closing his eyes and barley beliving the fact himself.

"I just can't believe this. She is such a smart girl, planning calmly and carefully around her captor." Teresa was staring off into space. She sat up suddenly. "Wait, did she even describe the man? Any sort of description, a name, location, anything?"

"Teresa, she initated plan Omega. Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head.

"Plan Omega is something Meggie and I came up with a long time ago. If anything were to happen to Meggie, she is to secretly get in contact with me, tell me that we are doing plan Omega, and hang up." He paused. "We have to trace the number. She made sure she was on the phone with us for atleast a minute, so we can get a good trace. Once we do that, we wait for her to call back with a description, and hopefully some names and locations." He closed his eyes. "She was the one who came up with this plan... such a brilliant young lady..." He took a deep breath, and turned away.

"My sweet little girl... I should have fought for custody! My sister has screwed up her life... and because Meggie was left alone that night she is gone!" His voice was shaking.

Teresa's eyes filled with tears as she walked around to face Minelli and gave him a big hug, and held him for a long time.

**5:50 am, 3425 Redbridge Dr.**

Meggie stayed seated on the ground, and put her back against the counter. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. She sniper crawled back to the couch, and laid down. She closed her eyes and began to plan her escape, but nothing would happen until she could finish up the Plan Omega.

The man began to stir, and eventually sat up and looked down at Meggie.

"What you starin' at, girl?" He sneered.

"Nothin' pretty." Meggie retorted.

He scoffed at her, and then walked into the kitchen.

**6:30 am, ****California Bureau of Investigation Headquarters// Bullpen **

Everyone was huddled around Cho's desk, waiting for the trace. He kept punching in different codes, and results kept popping up. Finally, an adress came up on the screen with a virtual thumbtack attached to a map.

"That's where Red John is." Jane stated.

"That's where my little girl is." Minelli piped. "We aren't going anywhere until Meggie calls back.

"Are you kidding me? We have this bastards adress, we know where he freaking lives, and you want us to wait on a phone call?!!?" Jane dropped his jaw.

"Yes, we want this guy and we don't want him to escape. And we don't want Meggie hurt." Minelli glared at Patrick.

"We need to catch him!" Jane stepped closer.

"And we intend to do that." Teresa said, practically cuttting Patrick's sentence off, and stepping slightly inbetween the two of them. They stared at each other for a moment more, and went on their own ways.

**7:45 am, ****3425 Redbridge Dr.**

"Alright, I have to leave for a little bit. Don't even think about escaping; I'm tying your smart little ass up."

He grabbed Meggie, and began to wrap her wrists infront of her in plastic ties. He then duct taped her wrists, and did the same with her ankles. He took a belt and tightly wrapped it around her waist, and then connected it with a bungee cord, and connected it to the kitchen doorway.

"Have fun, Maya Margret!" He smiled at her and walked out the door.

**-what is tiger woods' new nickname? cheetah(: **


	6. Waiting

**a/n: hello story readers, hey hi how ya dernnn. sorry, im goin in is stuck in my head, and i needed to vent:D well, heres chapter six! it goes without saying that this story is not going to be all like, girl goes bye bye, dramatic search, big climax, then whoop dee doo she is saved. so if you think that there is going to be some big elaborate, beautiful escape, then WRONG on you. twists and turns are my jam, and if you are gonna be surprised then imma call up Meggie and get her to GHETTO STOMP on yo ass! oh yeah read and review(:**

**disclaimer- i was having an affair with Tiger Woods at the time of the creation of The Mentalist. therefore, i am not the owner, nor creator. **

**8:03 am, California Bureau of Investigation Headquarters// Bullpen**

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Patrick was pacing with anticipation.

"Until Meggie can call us back. We need to make sure we don't lose him, or her." Minelli sighed. "Lisbon, any more movements on the house?"

"Not yet, sir. We are still waiting for his return. He must have tied Meggie up... he left the house half an hour ago." Teresa frowned.

"Why don't we just go bust in now?" Patrick bursted.

"It could be a trap, Jane! How about you consider the young girl's life before Red John's capture for once?" Van Pelt glared at Jane. She stood up and walked out of the room, all eyes on her.

"Wow, I have never seen her like that before." Rigsby said. They all nodded in agreement.

**8:43 am, 3425 Redbridge Dr.**

She cried out in defeat, and bounced back to the doorway. The wrist ties were cutting back into her healing wrists while her ankles were forming new cuts, and she had pushed her body so much that her stomach skin underneath the belt was red and raw.

She looked at the phone as if it were God. She had to get to it before Red John got back! She was sick of standing. The bungee cords and the belt made it look like she was sitting in one of those bouncy things you put your babies in when they wanted to play, and you didn't want to deal with them. The belt was chained to the bungee cords, and the belt had a special latch on it that Meggie just couldn't crack. She bounced in the doorway a bit, trying to come up with a plan.

She looked up and saw the yard stick sitting on top of the doorframe, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew how to get it now!

Meggie began slowly bending her knees, getting a nice bounce going. She eventually picked up her feet and began to bounce higher and faster now. She took one last push off the ground, and leapt for the yardstick. She grabbed it and then fell to the ground, causing a massive shift in the belt, making Meggie wince. She awkwardly held the yardstick inbetween her bounded hands, and attempted to reach out to the phone. She knocked it to the ground, and pushed it towards her. Using her feet, she got the phone inbetween them and allowed the harsh belt to hold her up as she brought it to her hands.

She quickly dialed her uncle's number as adrenaline rushed through her like white lightening.

**8:46am, California Bureau of Investigation Headquarters// Bullpen**

The phone rang, and the room got silent.

Minelli gave the team a look, and then picked up the phone.

"Uncle Minelli?" Said a small voice.

"Meggie! Oh, thank God. Fill me in!" His voice flooded with releif.

"Uncle Minelli, it's horrible! He left a while ago. I'm tied up! He sais he is waiting for Auntie Teresa and Mr. Patrick to come. "

"Meggie, do you think we should do it now?" Minelli asked urgently.

"Maybe, but I don't know if I can get it set up before-" She was cut off by her own cry of pain.

He heard the phone drop and Meggie's screams. Somebody picked up the phone, and began laughing.

"Please, I DARE you to try to take her back now. You come, she dies. The only ones I want to see here within the next two hours are Patrick Jane and 'Auntie Teresa'" The man mocked Teresa's name. "Two hours. No traps, or Meggie will be taking a dirt nap. Do we understand each other? Good." The line clicked off.

Minelli threw the phone on the ground. He clenched his jaw, and turned back around to face the team.

"Lisbon, Jane. He wants you two. Just you two." Putting emphasis into it.

"I'm going." Teresa said practically cutting off Minelli.

"Count me in." Patrick said, stone faced.

Minelli stood for a second. "You've got two hours." And with that, he walked away.

**'they invented a new golfing iron, one that you can beat Tiger with.'**

** -Habeous Corpus.**


	7. Pacing

**authors note:** ughh. you don't even know how sorry i am. my laptop decided to be a bitch and crash on me about two/ three months ago? I lost all my stories, and to top it off, fanfiction decided to lock me out of my account. I cracked the password last night, and was up writing this and another chapter for, 'Hey, look! Strawberries!'. sooo basically, dont be hatin.

**dissssclaimer?: so basically, i dont own too much. uhm, i own a soccer jersey, cause i made the team, but uhmm nothing much to me. kthanksbye(:**

**9:23am, California Bureau of Investigation Headquarters// Bullpen**

Lisbon began pacing back and forth.

"All right, we need new ideas. And fast. Meggie doesn't have much longer..."

Most of the team was staring off into space; Grace was sitting with her head in her chin at her desk; Cho was absently tapping a pen against a folder; Jane was in his usual spot on the couch, and Rigsby stood by the file cabinet, ankles and arms crossed, staring at the ground in deep thought.

"Hello?!" Teresa slammed her open palm down against the table, making everybody jump.

"Ideas!"

Cho turned towards Teresa. "Well, you and Jane head in. You will be wired, of course. Snipers can be set up all around the area. Get him in plain sight, and we fire."

"Good idea, but too risky. Somebody else could get hurt." She began pacing again.

"Omega." Patrick said, still laying with his eyes closed on his couch.

"What did you say?"

"Omega," He sat up, and walked across the room. "Didn't Minelli say that he and Meggie had a plan Omega?" He walked out of the room, and came back in a few minutes later with Minelli.

"Omega." Patrick said, looking at the man.

Minelli's face lit up. "Omega!"

***

**10:46 am, 3425 Redbridge Dr.**

"Two hours, exactly!" Red John grinned wildly.

Meggie sighed, and rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming for her; she could feel it. She shook her head in attepmt to move her now limp brown waves out of her face, and accidentally brushed up against the side of the couch, causing more pain to her all ready raw face.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

The man let out an evil laugh. "Who is it?"

"You know good and well who it is, Red John."

The man grinned, and walked toward the door. He paused, and turned to Meggie before opening the door. The look he gave her was meant to kill. Turning back around, Red John opened the door.

Before Meggie knew what had happened, it was all over.

'its soo crazy... its like, reviews make me WRITE FASTER OR SOMETHIN!!' -hahaha, alexandra is my lover(:


End file.
